Septen
Septs in Emerald City The Glass Fibre Network Sept (Glass Walker Sept) The Mist Sept (Bone Gnawer Sept) Septs in Beaver City The Rogue Sept (Sept) Septs out of Beaver & Emerald City The Adahy Sept (Westwind Sept, Wendigo Sept) The Fallen Leaves Sept (Southwind Sept, Mixed Sept) The Emerald Sept (Eastwind Sept, Silver Fang Sept) The Black Crow Sept (Northwind Sept, Mixed Sept) The Rattlesnake Sept (Sept Within, Mixed Sept) Septs in Louisiana The Dragon Creek Sept (Mixed Sept) The Satchmo Sept (Mixed Sept) Septless, Foes and Mortals Septless Garou Ronin Other Garou Dead Garou Enemies Kinfolk and Mortals Other North American Septs The Garage (Mixed, Knoxville Tanesee, open) The Hallowing Rain Sept (Mixed Sept, open) The Heinz Field Sept (Bone Gnawer Sept in Pittsburgh, closed) The Northwind Sept (Wendigo in Lac Saint-François National Wildlife Area Quebec Canada, closed) The Sept of Awakening (Bone Gnawer Sept in Washington DC, open) The Sept of the Devils Mountain (Devils Mountain Ontario Canada) The Sept of the Green (Mixed Sept in New York City Central Park, open) The Sept of the Open Hands (Lost, New York State) The Sept of the Painted Sands (Wendigo Sept in Arizona, ?) The Sept of the Sentinel (Lost, New York State) The Sept of the Shallow River (Madawaska Ontario Canada, inaktiv) The Sept of the Weeping Daughter (Red Talon Sept in Alaska, closed) The Sept of Western Eye (Children of Gaia Sept in San Francisco, open) The Sept of the White Water (Uktena Sept, Niagara Falls New York State, ?) The Seven Trees Sept (in Boston, open) The Thunder's Blindness Sept (Shadow Lords, North of Canada, closed) African Septs The Sept of the Wheel of Ptah (Silent Striders Sept, in Casablanca, open) Asian Septs The Sept of the Council of Universal Trade (Glass Walker Sept, in Hong Kong, open) The Sept of Ichiyo Modoribashi (Shadow Lord Sept, in Kyoto Japan, closed) The Sept of the Snow Leopard (Stargazer Sept, Himalayas Tibet, closes) Russian Septs The Blood of the Sea Sept (Black Fury Sept, eastern shore of the black sea open) The Sept of the Crescent Moon (Silver Fang Sept, hidden in Ural Mountains, open) The Sept of Crystal Mind (Stargazer Sept, near the Mongolian border, open) The Sept of Fafnir's Brood (Get of Fenris Sept, near St. Petersburg, open) The Sept of the Learning Hall (Glass Walker Sept, University in Moscow, open) The Sept of the People's Will (Bone Gnawers Sept, Gorky Park in Moskow, open) The Sept of the Siberian Wilds (Wendigo Sept, arctic northeast of Russia, closed) The Sept of the Spirit Stone (Uktena Sept, Village in the Taiga of Siberia, closed to everyone but Stargazers) The Thunderstrike Sept (Shadow Lord Sept, Southern Ural Mountains, open (not Silver Fangs) The White Sea Sept (Children of Gaia Sept, shore of the White Sea, open for Glass Walker and Bone Gnawer) The Winter Sept (Red Talons Sept, northern Siberia, open only for Lupus Garou) Australian Septs The Sept of the Waking Dream (Uktena Sept, in Australian Outback, closed) European Septs The Sept of the Blood Fist (Get of Fenris Sept, in Schwarzwald Germany, closed) The Sept of Bygone Visions (Black Fury Sept, in Greek, closed) The Sept of the Tri-Spiral (Fianna Sept, in Ireland, open) Back to Emerald City Kategorie:Sept